The Robbery / Javert's Intervention
"The Robbery" or "Javert's Intervention" is a lesser-known song from the musical. During the song, Thénardier attempts to rob Jean Valjean. Whereupon realizing Valjean is the one who took Cosette, a brawl breaks out. Éponine cries out as Javert arrives on the scene, but with Javert not recognizing Valjean, the latter escapes. Thénardier convinces Javert to let him go and pursue Valjean instead. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. The song is known as "Donnez, donnez" (along with "Look Down") in the original French production and "El robo/La intervención de Javert" in the Spanish production. Lyrics assembling his gang. Thénardier: Everyone here, you know your place Brujon, Babet, Claqusous You, Montparnasse, watch for the law With Éponine, take care. You turn on the tears No mistakes, my dears Mme. Thénardier: These bloody students on our street Here they come slumming once again Our Éponine would kiss their feet She never had a scrap of brain Marius: Hey Éponine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about. Éponine: Here, you can always catch me in. Marius: Mind the police don't catch you out! grabs Marius' books. Éponine: Here, whatcher doing with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks I know a lot of things I do! Marius: Poor Éponine, the things you know You wouldn't find in books like these. Éponine: I like the way you grow your hair. Marius: I like the way you always tease. '''Éponine: herself Little he knows! Little he sees! arrives with Cosette. Mme. Thénardier: Éponine Here's the old boy. Stay on the job And watch out for the law. Éponine: Marius Stay out of this. Marius: But Éponine... Éponine: You'll be in trouble here It's not your concern You'll be in the clear sees Valjean. Marius: Who is that man? Éponine: away Leave me alone! Marius: Why is he here? Hey, Éponine! begins to run after her, and bumps into Cosette. Éponine sees this. I didn't see you there, forgive me. Thénardier: Please M'sieur, come this way Here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou God rewards all the good that you do. Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget You're the bastard that borrowed Cosette! grabs Valjean and rips open his shirt, revealing the number on his chest. His gang keeps hold of Valjean. Marius protects Cosette. '''Valjean: What is this? Are you mad? No, M'sieur, you don't know what you do! Thénardier: You know me, you know me. I'm a con, just like you. Éponine: It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert! arrives and the fight ceases. Valjean picks himself up and looks for Cosette, who is with Marius. Javert: Another brawl in the square Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Javert! M'sieur, the streets are not safe, But let these vermin beware We'll see that justice is done! Look upon this fine collection Crawled from underneath a stone This swarm of worms and maggots Could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here I know his name and his trade And on your witness, M'sieur, We'll see him suitably paid. and Cosette have disappeared. But where's the gentleman gone? And why on earth did he run? Thénardier: You will have a job to catch him He's the one you should arrest No more bourgeois when you scratch him Than that brand upon his chest! Javert: Could it be he's some old jailbird That the tide now washes in Heard my name and started running Had the brand upon his skin And the girl who stood beside him When I turned they both had gone Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be he's Jean Valjean? Thénardier: In the absence of a victim, Dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him, It was me who told you so! Javert: Let the old man keep on running I will run him off his feet! Everyone about your business Clear this garbage off the street! Trivia *The 2012 version is as follows: *'Éponine' Hey there monsieur, What’s new with you? Planning to overthrow the state? You still pretending to be poor? Come on, I know your Grandpa’s rich Marius Won’t take a franc that I’ve not earned, All of those bridges have been burned Éponine I like the way you talk, monsieur Marius ' I like the way you always tease! 'Éponine Little he knows, little he sees changes to a bustling street where the Thénardiers are situated Thénardier Éponine! Everyone here You know your place Brujon, Babet, Claquesous You Montparnasse Watch for the law with Eponine Take care! You turn on the tears, No mistakes my dear Please, monsieur, come this way Here’s a child that ain’t eaten today Save a life, spare a sou God rewards all the good that you do Madame Thénardier Wait a bit… Know that face! Ain’t the world a remarkable place! Thénardier Men like me, don’t forget You’re the bastard that borrowed Colette! Madame Thénardier Cosette! Thénardier Whatever. Valjean What is this? Are you mad? No monsieur, you don’t know what you say! Thénardier You know me, I know you! Madame Thénardier And you’ll pay what we’re due! Thénardier And you’d better dig deep Madame Thénardier ''' ‘Cause she doesn’t come cheap! '''Thénardier Babet, Brujon! Éponine It’s the police, disappear! Run for it, it’s Javert! arrives and the fight immediately ceases. Jean Valjean holds Cosette tightly, in fear of Javert recognizing them Javert Another brawl in the square Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Javert! Monsieur, the streets are not safe, But let these vermin beware We will see that justice is done! Look upon this fine collection Crawled from underneath a stone This swarm of worms and maggots, Could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade And on your witness monsieur, We’ll see him suitably paid and Cosette have disappeared But where’s the gentlemen gone? And why on earth did he run? Thénardier You will have a job to find him He’s not all he seems to be. And that girl who trails behind him, Is the child… he stole from me Madame Thénardier ''' Yeah, and me! '''Thenardier Yeah, both of us. Javert Could it be he’s that old jailbird, That the tide now washes in, Heard my name and started running, All the omens point to him! Thénardier In the absence, of a victim, Dear inspector, may I go? And remember, when you’ve nicked him, It was me who told you so. Javert Let the old man keep on running, I will run him off his feet, Everyone about your business, Clear this garbage of the street! *This song doesn't appear in 10th anniversary concert version. *The 2012 movie version features Gavroche being held by Inspector Javert. Videos Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs Sung by Madame Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Monsieur Thénardier